Valves are used in many industrial applications for opening and closing presses, dispensing materials, and other similar functions. In such applications, valves are used to control the machinery as well as provide safety functionality. Typical applications use a redundant system of four valves: a primary valve and a secondary valve that control the fluid flow into a machine, and a primary valve and a secondary valve that control the release of fluid from a machine. If a fault occurs in either primary valve, its operation is then performed by the secondary (or “redundant”) valve providing an added level of safety. The use of multiple valves adds to the cost of a valve control system making it desirable to reduce the number of valves. This invention provides such a system.